


breathless

by AlexSeanchai



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: What does he want comfort for?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Emilie Agreste & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111





	breathless

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _comfort can be a cold thing_

Father embraces Adrien, stiffly, as though out of practice: a hollow bitter gesture, Adrien thinks without knowing why, and pulls away. Maman is in the garden, as she has been every day it's warm enough for the last fifteen years or more; her hug is warmer and softer but—

Chloé's latest Instagram post shows the bouquet of white lilies she ordered for the funeral of a classmate whose name Adrien learned from the comments on the photo, and two ladybeetles are crawling on one of Maman's pink roses and a third is flying in to land on the tip of Adrien's nose, and he wants to run and run and _run_ until he finds someone where the air is thin enough, cool enough that he can breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Dreamwidth](https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/) and [Tumblr](https://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/).


End file.
